Understanding the Darkness
by ObsidianLove
Summary: What do you think will happen when the Guardians tried to help the Boogeyman? And what if Jack Frost got too involved? Mild Cavity but mostly family & friendship fluff. Angst sometimes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N Good day! This is my first ROTG fanfic. Hope you guys will love it!  
No flames please.**

**I do not own Rise Of the Guardians.**

**Boo! ;( Anyway**

**3..2..1..**

Jack was just flying above Canada after giving it some snow-days and blizzards, just the usual. He was about to tell the wind to bring him back to Burgess when something caught his eye. He looked up and saw the beautiful strokes of colors and lights of the Aurora Borealis. He made a small smile and headed toward the Pole.

Jack was excited of course. It had been five months since he was declared The Guardian of Fun and the day they defeated the Boogeyman after almost having another Dark Age. And it's the first time that he was being called for a meeting.

…

After twenty minutes of flying, Jack caught sight of Santa's Workshop and immediately increased his speed. He flew through a window and landed in the globe room where the Tooth Fairy, the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause were all talking. Well Tooth was giving orders and Bunny and North were arguing. Jack cleared his throat in an attempt to get the other Guardians' attention but failed. Until Baby Tooth buzzed in front of him and chirped in a frantic way. Jack smiled then cupped his hands so the mini-fairy can sit. "Hey Baby Tooth. How're ya?" The mini-fairy just smiled and chirped happily.

"Oh. Hello Jack!" Tooth said with a smile and wave. "I didn't notice you arrive."

Jack just waved back and gave the Fairy Queen his famous smile that made her blush. Just then, North walked towards the Winter Spirit and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Ah! Jack Frost! Is good to see you!" The Russian man bellowed. "Now we just wait for Sandy."

"Hi North good to see you too!" Then he glanced behind North and saw the Easter Bunny casually leaning by the fire place, arms crossed. "What's up Cottontail?" Jack smirked.

Bunny just nodded. "Aww what's bugging you Kanga? Short-supply of carrots?" Jack teased.

"Rack off Frostbite. I don't feel like arguin' with ya this time. I'm still cleanin' up the Warren. There's still a million cracked egg shells all over the tunnels!" Bunny ranted. "Speaking of which, oi North why'd ya call all of us here anyway?" Jack just rolled his eyes to the rabbit then asked the Russian man the same question.

"Yeah North, what's the news?" He asked, confused.

North sat down on his chair by the fire place and said "We must wait for Sandman, everyone need to hear this." Bunny just groaned and Jack just shrugged. Tooth on the other hand was still giving orders to her mini-fairies, oblivious to the other three Guardians' conversation.

Five minutes passed and finally an airplane made off golden sand flew in and landed on top of the globe. Sandy smiled and waved to his friends then floated gracefully down in front of Jack.

"Hiya Sandy!" Jack said with glee towards his brother-figure. Sandy smiled up at him then made a sand question mark on top if his head. _What's going on?_

"We don't know yet. North said everyone has to be here before he gives the news." Jack replied.

"Well, Sandy's 'ere already North. Now what is it?" Bunny said impatiently. North stood up and cleared his throat which made Tooth stop talking and flew closer to the four.

"As you know it has been over five months since we defeated Pitch Black…" North trailed off. Jack shuddered in hearing the Boogeyman's name and Baby Tooth hid in the hood behind Jack. Bunny suddenly became more alert and Sandy's eyes narrowed. Tooth's face has worry written all over it.

North sensed the change in atmosphere and continued what he was saying. "Now I need you all to agree on what I'm about to say.." North breathed through his nose then continued "We should check up on him in his lair. I fear his Nightmares are treating him much too much, and we need to help."

The other Guardians stared at him wide-eyed and said in unison "WHAT?!" sans Sandy who was making sand images on top of his head in top speed.

"Aye North, have you lost your mind? Don't you remember he almost sent all of us into bloody Oblivion?!" Bunny protested. Sandy nodded in agreement.

"Yeah North, what made you think that?" Tooth asked still with a worried face. North just shrugged then crossed his arms. "Da! Even though he did that, I understand. He has been alone and not believed in longer than Jack had been. And he is still Spirit with feelings and emotions like us."

Bunny snorted. "So what? He deserves it! It's his own fault when he decided ta steal the teeth, ruin Easter and declare war just to get attention."

"That's just it you see!" North bellowed. "Before he even decided to plan battle, he was contented in giving Nightmares to children because he was believed in. Until we stopped him and make him lose believers. He was angry and sad so he retaliated."

Sandy tugged North's pants then made an image of the letter 'G' and an 'X' sign on top of it then a question mark asking _So you're saying this is our fault?_ While Bunny continued mumbling about drinking too much Vodka and eggnog. Tooth just fluttered all over the place while giving orders and at the same time giving worried glances to North. Jack just stayed silent curled up in the corner, hugging his knees and clutching his staff not saying a word.

North had enough of the commotion and shouted "ENOUGH!" Everyone froze, even the yetis and the elves who were running around stopped to look at the group. "I know is crazy idea but we are Guardians. We do not only look after children but also spirits."

"North I don't think you understand. He tried to kill us by making us lose believers a few months ago! He threatened the children of the world and he killed Sandy!" Bunny shouted. Sandy shuddered at the memory and absentmindedly touched the part of his back where the dark arrow got pierced.

Sandy shook his head to North.

"Ah come on fellas! Everyone deserves second chance, no? And I remember what he did. No need to remind me." North crossed his arms showing off his tattoos.

Jack finally spoke. "North are you sure? I mean, we don't even know if he'll let us help him. I bet once he sees our faces he'll attack us on the spot without even thinking." Bunny nodded. "Frostbite's here got a point mate. Not that I refuse to fight back and kick his butt, but still."

Tooth just kept giving her fairies orders, not wanting to get into the argument.

Jack floated in front of Santa and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Look , North, It's not that we don't trust you or anything but this is Pitch Black we're talking about. He might trick us when we decide to trust him, and believe me, he's good a lying." Jack stated.

North knew the boy was right. He was about to give up in convincing his fellow Guardians when a thought popped into his head. He wasted no time in broadcasting his thought. "My friends we need to visit Pitch." Jack and Bunny just sighed. Then North held up a finger saying he wasn't finish. "We need to visit him because maybe, as we speak, he is already planning another world domination. And we don't want that do we?" North smiled as he saw understanding and realization hit the other four Guardians' faces. "So, what is your decision?" North said slightly smirking.

Silence

Finally Sandy got everyone's attention by waving his hands. Then he did something that made Tooth and Bunny gasp. He nodded and made sand images on his head saying _I'm still having second thoughts about this but what the heck?_ _Okay I say we give it a shot._

Jack gave up and also surrendered to the Russian man's suggestion. "Okay, if Sandy's in, I'm in."

North laughed his booming laugh. "Great! Bunny, Tooth you come with, yes?"

Tooth thought about it for a minute then she gave out a sigh and nodded smiling.

Jack and Sandy smiled at her and North placed a hand on the Fairy Queen's shoulder showing assurance. Now all eyes were on Bunnymund.

He rolled his eyes then mumbled something nobody heard, then suddenly he nodded then crossed his arm saying "A'right, a'right. But there's no bloody way I'm riding that death trap."

North furrowed his bushy eye brows and asked in confusion. "Death trap?" Jack just chuckled then gave a mischievous grin to Bunny. "He means the sleigh North." Bunny glared at the Winter Spirit.

"Ah! I get it! Okay Bunny. You meet us there in Burgess?" North asked. Bunny gave a bored nod then tapped his foot. A tunnel formed on the ground then the Easter Bunny was nowhere to be seen

"Cheater. Why is he always in a hurry? We're not even on the sleigh yet!" Jack complained.

* * *

10 minutes later

"Oh Easter Kangaroo! Where are yooou!" Jack said in a sing-song voice.

The sleigh landed on the lake of Burgess and the four other Guardians started looking for The Easter Bunny and the hole where Pitch's lair lead to.

"Oi fellas! Over 'ere!" Tooth suddenly heard a thick Australian voice not ten feet from them.

The Guardians started towards Bunny's voice with North in the lead.

"Hey guys is this the one?" Bunny asked while pointing to a hole on the ground leading to a dark abyss.

Jack squinted then nodded. "Yep! That's where Pitch got sucked in alright."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Tooth said nervously.

Then the Big Five jumped one by one down the lair of their enemy. With no idea what to expect.

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy**

**SadIy I do not own Rise Of The Guardians.**

**3..2..1..**

"It sure is creepy here." Bunny shuddered by the odd coldness

"Hey this is just the tunnel, wait'll you see the end of it. Spiky stalactites, hanging cages, random staircases. The whole thing." Jack informed. Bunny just shook his head in disbelief. "Maybe we should turn back. I ain't comfortable 'ere."

"Aww is the Easter Kangaroo scared of the big bad Boogeyman?" Jack snickered

"Oi, you've been 'ere before so you're used to it but not me." Bunny glared at Jack

Sandy suddenly floated in front of the two arguing Guardians and placed a finger to his mouth while a sand image formed on his head. _Shush!_

Jack just mouthed sorry and Bunny rolled his eyes.

Then Bunny's nose suddenly twitched and his ears were twisting in all directions. Meaning he senses something. Tooth and North noticed his actions and began looking around. "Bunny what is it?" Tooth said.

*sniff*

"I smell something… strange. I ain't sure if it's Pitch or his Nightmares. Or somethin' else." Bunny muttered clutching his boomerangs. North automatically brought out his twin swords and Sandy made sand whips while Jack gripped his staff with both hands with Tooth behind him.

"What do you smell now Aster?" Tooth said. A hint of fear in her voice.

*sniff*

Then Bunny relaxed. "Nothing. It's gone."

Everyone sighed in relief.

"You got us worried there Kangaroo." Jack said with a nervous chuckle. Bunny just smirked at the boy.

"How long is tunnel Jack?" North asked.

"Hey I'm not sure, I don't remember much 'cause it was da-ahhh!" As if on cue they reached the end then Jack half fell. Thank goodness for the wind.

"Jack! Are you okay?" Tooth asked flying beside Jack. "Yeah I'm fine, I just don't remember it being this deep in the end." Jack scratched his head in confusion.

At the end of the long tunnel was a pit. It wasn't that big and it isn't that wide, it was like a small ravine. The other side was the rest of the floor. Cages still hang from everywhere, some opened some rusty and some held a Nightmare the size of a pony.

"Huh. Wonder what that thing is doing in there." Bunny said pointing at the horse with one of his boomerangs.

It neighed loudly in response and stomped his hooves.

"Maybe it's one of the Nightmares that attacked Pitch." Jack said shrugging. "But if he only managed to trap one, then he still must be that weak." Jack pointed out with an evil grin.

"Maybe, but that thing's smaller than the others." Bunny said. "But I do agree on the idea of Pitch being weak." Bunny agreed with a grin.

"Hey guys, we have no time talking about the Nightmares, we're here to find it's master. Right Sandy?" Tooth said and glanced at where Sandy was floating.

The Sandman wasn't there.

"Sandy?" Tooth said frantically.

The loud neighing of the horse got their attention. Sandy was suddenly beside it's cage reaching for the lock.

"Crikey! Sandy! What're you doin' mate?" Bunny half shouted half whispered.

Sandy looked at the other Guardians below and held a thumps up and a smile. Telling them it was okay.

Before anyone could react, Sandy destroyed the lock with his sand whips then the Nightmare dashed out in a blink of an eye. The Nightmare rushed towards Tooth while neighing aggressively. Jack was about to shoot ice at it when Sandy jumped on top of it and placed his hand by the side of it's neck. Seconds later the black sand quickly disappeared and dissolved into golden sand, turning it to a golden stallion. Sandy then formed a cowboy hat on his head while swinging his whip.

The other Guardians who were staring at him wide-eyed relaxed and laughed at the golden cowboy.

"Yee-ha! Cowboy Sandy!" North said smiling.

"Nice one Sandy!" Jack praised, then the two shared a high-five.

"A'right we had our fun. Now can we get on to it. This place is still creeping me out." Bunny complained.

Everyone nodded.

North and Bunny were able to jump across the pit. And then they continued their search for the Boogeyman. With Sandy still on his golden stallion.

After a while..

"Where is he?!" Jack cried in irritation.

They've been looking for Pitch Black for fifteen minutes. No sign of him or his Nightmares. They already went to check his globe room, and other parts of his domain. North even got lost in the staircases, luckily Sandy found him. Baby Tooth-who was still under Jack's hood after all that-decided to help her friends find The Nightmare King, to no avail.

Bunny was starting to get impatient and Tooth and Sandy needed to go do their jobs.

After another ten minutes, Sandy-who was still riding his golden horse-told North that he needed to go and spread dreams to the world. Tooth followed suit. So North, Bunny and Jack were the only ones left inside Pitch's lair.

"Ugh! Come on mate, the blokes not 'ere. Let's just go." Bunny protested for the hundredth time.

"Where could Pitch be? I mean, it's not like he has another place to stay or anything. Right?" Jack said half irritated half confused

North who was getting tired and hungry just shook his head to answer to the boy.

"If he's not here then, I'll go back to my Warren. Thanks for the waste of time mate." Bunny said leaning by a wall. He was about to tap his foot when he heard something behind him. The wall.

"Huh?" Bunny moved his head closer to the wall.

North and Jack stared at the rabbit, confused.

"Bunny," North started "what is goi-.." Santa stopped talking when Bunny pushed his hand against the wall and it began to move.

The wall split in half then opened right in front of Bunny. Behind it was a spiral staircase going down.

"Woah. A secret passage!" Jack cried with a mischievous grin glued to his face.

Bunny's nose twitched again then his eyes grew wide like it was going to pop out of it's sockets. "I can smell a certain Boogeyman down there mate." Bunny pointed to the stairs.

"Then what we waiting for? Let's go!" North declared then took the lead down the stairs, twin swords at hand.

…

"Okay I'm starting to hate this place." Bunny said really impatient."How long's it gonna take for us to find that horse-sniffer!?" He snapped.

"Why are rabbits so impatient?" Jack teased. Bunny just glared.

The journey down the spiral staircase (in Bunny's point of view) lasted for hours. North was just patient and walked down step by step. Jack on the other hand was floating. Then finally they reached the last step revealing a grand door. The door was made out of dark brown wood and black sand. The handle's were made out of some black metal of some sort. Bunny took no time in pulling the handle and opened the door.

Jack was the first to walk in and have a look inside. And boy was the inside huge!

Jack walked to the middle of the room but abruptly stopped when he heard a hiss.

His name was said in a smooth British accent.

"Frost!?"

**Oooh! A cliff-hanger!**

**Review what you think guys.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N Hi fellas! Here's another chapter for you all!**

**Please excuse my grammar and a few spelling mistakes. Thanks!**

**And thankyou so much for those who reviewed in the past chapters.**

**I do not own Rise Of The Guardians.**

**3..2..1..**

"Frost?!"

Jack's icy blue eyes widened and he flinched causing him to grip his staff tighter. He looked around pinpointing where the voice came from.

"Pitch?" Jack called.

Silence.

Suddenly, Jack felt something touch his shoulder. He yelped then turned and shot ice to whatever touched him.

"GAH! Frostbite what's gotten into ya?!" The Pooka growled, glaring at the boy with emerald eyes while shaking the frost off his fur.

Jack sighed. "Oh Bunny it's just you."

Bunny just rolled his eyes.  
Then his animalistic instincts took over. He started sniffing his surroundings. Then his sensitive ears heard something from above. He was about to tell North when Jack suddenly burst out laughing.

"Jack Frost. Vhat is funny?" North asked confused once again.

He didn't get his answer, but Jack just pointed up with his staff to the ceiling. The Guardian of Wonder and Hope looked up. In that second, The Easter Bunny started laughing with The Winter Spirit as well.

"Would you two idiots keep quiet. I already have a splitting headache!" Pitch snapped with a raspy and hoarse voice.

The Boogeyman was hanging upside down from the ceiling much like a bat. Both his feet were tied up and so were his hands. He had scratches and bruises all over his skin that were exposed, and he his lips were blown and bleeding. His golden eyes had a hint of red and his obsidian robe was torn from the hem line to the waist. Although Jack questioned why his robe wasn't falling down but dismissed it 'cause of his continous laughing. Pitch glared daggers at the three Guardians.

Finally Bunny calmed himself. Jack may need a few more minutes.

"Oi, what's up mate?" Bunny teased with a smirk.

"H-he's up! Hahaha! " Jack cried through giggles. He was practically rolling on the floor!

Pitch stayed silent and continued to glare at the two laughing Guardians with his piercing sliver and gold eyes.  
North cleared his throat, ignoring the laughter of his friends.

"Pitch vhat has happened to you?"

The Nightmare King sighed and looked at the big man."My Nightmares happened." He said bluntly.

"I didn't know your ponies had a sense of humor." Jack chuckled.

Pitch hissed. "They didn't do this for 'fun', or whatever you call it moron. They hanged me here so I wouldn't escape."

"Then that means they're doing there job mate." Bunny pointed.

"Enough talk. Now we get Pitch down." North said to Jack.

"Aww do we have to? He looks pretty comfortable to me." Jack snickered.

"No mate, I think I can get him down if you don't want to." Bunny added with an evil grin on his face while twirling a boomerang in his paws.

North got the joke. "No Bunny, it is too high. Pitch will get hurt when he touches ground." Aster rolled his eyes. North quickly added "And, I do not want to catch him."

"Fine. Oi Frostbite, get him down then."

Jack pretended to think about it, pacing back and forth with a hand under his chin. Finally he smiled his mischievous smile at dangling spirit.

"Okay whatever. But hey, don't try anything funny Boogeyman. I'm watching you." Jack floated up beside Pitch and started loosening the knot on his wrists. Then he slowly loosened the knot on one of his ankles, careful not to drop him.

"Now hold on." Jack said.  
Pitch opened his mouth, about to say something when Jack suddenly shot ice at the last knot-which made the Boogeyman flinch from the coldness-causing him to fall, before Jack caught him.

"You didn't have to freeze me simpleton." Pitch hissed.

"Hey atleast you're free, I can always tie you back up there if I want to y'know." Jack threatened before setting his passenger down.

Pitch was still weak so he couldn't stand straight yet. His knees buckled causing him to fall face-first. Bunny caught him just in time.

"Aye Pitch, you okay mate?"

No answer.

Bunny turned him over only to reveal an unconscious Boogeyman.

"He is really tired. Best if we bring him to Pole yes?" North suggested.

Bunny nodded and Jack just shrugged his shoulders.

"Bunny take Pitch to sleigh and we meet you there." North told the Pooka.

"Yeah a'right, but first let's get him some new clothes. He's really beaten up pretty good." Bunny said.

"Da! I have yeti make new clothes, no need to go on search party for Pitch's robes." North stated.

"Whatever mate." Bunny shrugged then he picked up the sleeping Boogeyman and tapped his foot opening up a tunnel that lead to the lake where the sleigh was.

_Oh no you don't Kangaroo_.Jack thought to himself.

He didn't wanna lose to the Pooka again so he quickly jumped down the tunnel before the Easter Bunny did. North followed suit. And ten seconds later they were at the sleigh heading towards The North Pole. And yes Bunny was forced to ride with them this time.

**Sorry if it's short I promise to update as soon as I get a hold of my laptop again. Until then, please tell me what you thought of my story by leaving a review. No flames please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N Another chapter for you guys! Hope I didn't make you wait so long.**

**Rise Of The Guardians still doesn't belong to me.**

**3..2..1..**

Pitch was barely conscious when the three Guardians arrived at the Pole. A yeti took him and placed him in North's big red chair for a while, while other yetis prepared to set up the medical equipment. From his state he thought he saw Bunny say his farewell and jump down a hole. Jack did the same but said he was going to return later which made Pitch anxious. Then finally, a yeti took him and placed him on a hospital bed.

After fifteen minutes, Pitch was awaken by the sound of bells. Jingle bells to be precise. _What is that infernal noise?!_ He thought

Pitch slightly opened an eye and propped himself up with one elbow to get a better look on where he was, but he suddenly regretted it. A scorching pain ran up from his waist to his spinal cord and up to the back of his neck. He winced in pain and immediately laid back down on the bed.

_Wait.. Bed?_

_Was all that true? _He questioned. But then a wave of pain on his head stopped his thoughts.

Then the sound of jingling bells was heard again.

Pitch opened his golden eyes but he instantly closed it, blinded by the sudden brightness.

_Where am I? _He tried remembering what had happened to him. The headache making him forget the recent happenings.

_Where are the Nightmares? And aren't I supposed to be tied up hanging from the ceiling? And what in the world is making all that jingling?!_

Pitch tried opening his eyes, slowly this time, and then turned his head to the side. There were three elves holding a plate of cookies and a glass of milk. And with that one look, The Boogeyman was taken aback and remembered every single thing that happened. Well almost everything.

He hissed at the memory now playing on his head.

He remembered hearing the Winter Spirit's voice and his insipid laughter. He remembered being in the presence of the Guardians of Hope and Wonder as well. He remembered Jack helping him down then.. darkness.

The elves noticed the grey man's movement and immediately placed the plate of cookies on top of his chest. Pitch winced at the sudden action.

"Get away from me!" He demanded. The elves panicked and ran quickly away from the sudden noise causing the milk to spill on The Boogeyman's chest.

Pitch scowled tasting the bit of cream on his mouth.

_I have to get out of here. _Pitch snarled.

He was about to sit up when the door creaked open and a familiar Russian man's face peeked through.

"Ah! Pitch, how are you feeling?" North asked pushing the door all the way.

"What am I doing here North?" Pitch asked, irritation in his voice and anger clear on his face.

"Don't you remember? We brought you here after we found you in your lair tied up and hanging from ceiling." North started. "But I explain later, right now you change in new clothes then we give you medical help." North informed walking towards the bed with a pair of crutches.

Pitch just gave him a questioning look before slowly propping himself up on two elbows, ignoring the sticky feeling on his chest. Then that's when he saw it.

His left foot was elevated and wrapped with a white cloth. He was in a cast.

_No.._

Pitch stared at his injured body part with wide eyes filled with horror. He has never been this severely injured before, even when he fell from his cloud of black sand when Jack froze it several months ago. He moved it then winced in pain. His Nightmares really gave him an all out beating.

He tried twisting his torso, hunching his shoulders, stretching his numb limbs. Then Pitch scowled. He got the same result of when he moved his broken foot. And his back was really sore.

North just stood there, waiting for The Boogeyman to compose himself. "Uhm… Pitch?"

Pitch didn't hear him. He was too busy feeling the excruciating pain snake itself all over his body. He tried remembering what horrific things his Nightmares did to him. His forehead creased and a lump made it's way to his throat. And all of a sudden, a vague flashback was being played right before his eyes like it was a blurry movie screen.

In that memory, he saw himself being dragged by the Nightmares for another round of beating, and being kicked around and stomped on 'till he can no longer stand. This was an everyday thing actually or whenever the Nightmares were bored. After a good five minutes, the Nightmares left to do their nightly duties, two were left behind to guard their former master. Now that was a first. They always leave when he was out cold. But he didn't question it further when suddenly one of the two horses galloped away to the globe room leaving the smaller one behind. Pitch seeing his small chance of escaping pushed the last of his strength and managed to hit the Mare with a whip of black sand, the horse neighed angrily but was instantly silenced by Pitch. He locked it up on a cage just in time, before being knocked out and waking up tied and hanging upside down.

He was snapped back to reality when Santa cleared his throat.

_I have to get away from here. _He thought.

But where can he go? He certainly isn't going to go back to his lair. Not yet anyway. And his body is still to weak to be able to melt into the shadows. Pitch released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and looked at the Guardian who was standing by the foot of the bed holding out his hand for him. With a heavy sigh, he did something he hasn't done since, well, forever. He lowered his pride, and tuned out the 'I am The Nightmare King, I don't need any help' voice that's been playing repeatedly in his head and placed it at the back of his mind. He nodded at the big man, and took his hand. He didn't have much of a choice anyway.

…

An hour later..

Pitch was lying on the hospital bed in new clothes and wearing a neck brace (which he refused to wear before giving up after fifteen minutes of hearing North's persuasion), and with a freshly new cast wrapped around his said foot. He didn't feel that sore anymore after the yetis treated him. North had took an X-ray of his entire body, showing a few fractures, a torn tendon on his shoulder and knee, three cracked ribs and a broken foot. He remembered North telling him this not a few minutes ago...

"_Pitch," North started starring at his clipboard. "Your body is severely damaged and I do not believe you can stand up for a few weeks or so."_

"_What?!" Pitch protested. "How much damage are you talking about?" He demanded._

_North was still starring at the X-ray in his clipboard. He stayed silent for a minute, arguing with himself if he should tell The Boogeyman about his condition._

"_North!" Pitch snapped._

_Santa Clause sighed and opened his mouth. "You have a broken foot…"_

_Pitch interrupted him with a scoff. "Obviously."_

_North just nodded patiently and continued. "A torn tendon on shoulder and knee, some few fractures.. and three cracked ribs." He finished with a straight face._

_Pitch gaped. He never thought he could get injured like this before. And now he's going to be stuck here for a few weeks._

He scowled at the memory and began asking himself if this was a good idea. He thought he said to himself that he's going to be good, well not good but behave, and just do what the big man tells him. But the voice on his head was starting to erupt itself unto the forefront of his mind and told him to stop his nonsense and start acting like the old evil Boogeyman a few days ago. But a side of his mind-he didn't even know existed-told him to just stay put and be grateful for what the Guardian had done for him.

_What is wrong with me? _He thought to himself.

Pitch spent a good thirty minutes arguing with both sides of his conscience when the hospital door suddenly opened.

A white-haired boy was seen standing by the door with a huge grin plastered to his face.

_Oh great. Just what I needed. _Pitch groaned.

"How's it going Mr. Boogeyman?" Jack said grinning.

Pitch ignored him.

"Hey wise guy I'm talking to ya." Jack pushed.

Yep, his stay here is going to be worse than hell.

_Moon, for God's sake. Help me. _The Nightmare King begged.

Yep it's going to be much worse than hell alright.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N I present you the next chapter! ** **Really really sorry for not updating soon. If I do not post a chapter for more than a few weeks that means I'm really busy. But, I will not abandon this fic. Now… Enjoy!**

**Forgive my mistakes.**

**Rise Of The Guardians.. Why you not belong to me? -_-**

**3..2..1..**

"Hey. The least you could do is have a conversation with me. I did save your sorry butt and all." Jack whined.

The Boogeyman continued to stare at the wall on his left side, avoiding eye contact with the teen.

Jack was starting to get impatient. He had been trying to get the grey man to answer him for thirty minutes. Asking him random stuff and getting him to tell the boy what's been going on with him after all those months. A part of Jack's mind knew that in those months, Pitch was mercilessly beaten by his Nightmares, but he ignored that idea and just focused on getting Pitch to tell it himself.

Jack was sitting on a chair in Pitch's right side. "Come on Pitch, I'm bored here." Jack whined again. But in truth, he was just concern about him and tried to hide it with his mischievous hellion mask.

Jack couldn't explain how and why, but the anger he felt for this man just magically disappeared the moment he saw him helplessly dangling from the ceiling. He chuckled at the memory, remembering the look on The Boogeyman's face.

Jack tapped Pitch's shoulder gently. That earned a hiss from him.

Pitch turned his head so he was facing The Guardian of Fun. Glaring daggers at his face.

"Don't touch me." He snapped.

Jack ignored the mean remark but snatched his hand away from his shoulder, a wide grin was formed on his face. "Finally! For a second there I thought you've become mute." He snickered.

Pitch relaxed a bit and turned away.

Jack touched his shoulder again, tapping it hard this time.

Pitch winced at the cold touch. Then once again glared at the teen.

"I said don't touch me! Have you become deaf?!"

"Hey if the only way to make you talk is by touching you, then I'm taking my chances." Jack tapped him again.

Pitch was stuck. He didn't want to talk to the boy, let alone anyone for that matter. But he also didn't want Jack Frost touching him. So with an exhausted sigh, he gave up and turned his head to the boy once again. Jack stopped his tapping.

"What do you want?" Pitch said tiredly.

Jack grinned, proud of himself for finally making the Boogeyman talk to him. "I was just wondering, what've you been doing these past few months? Well except being beaten and hanged." He snickered.

Pitch narrowed his eclipsed eyes. He wasn't sure if the Winter Sprite was purposely teasing him or if he was just curious.

Jack was about to reach and tap him again but stopped when Pitch spoke. "Nothing." He stated.

Jack scoffed. "Yeah right. It's been five months. I'm sure you've gotten enough strength and done something. Since you're not able to give nightmares and all."

Pitch was getting more irritated. "If you're not going to believe me, then I suggest you leave." He snapped furiously.

Jack held up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay. Jeez… But seriously though, nothing? You just stayed in your Lair for five straight months doing absolutely nothing?" Jack asked with disbelief.

"What else will I do? Since you Guardians banned me from doing my work, I have nothing left to do. Even if I did, I'm too weak." The Boogeyman informed, with a hint of irritation and… sadness?

Jack caught his tone and raised an eye brow at him. Pitch was right though. He's the Boogeyman, bringer of fear and nightmares. His strength relied on the fear he's absorbing from others. But since he was not allowed to do his job anymore, he has no more purpose and let's just say he's in short supply of fear and is very hungry at that. And as much as he despised it, he didn't want to disobey what has been told to him, or else he'll answer to Sandman. He didn't want another beating thankyou very much.

Jack was silent for a while. That surprised Pitch but did nothing about it.

Finally Jack snapped out of his train of thought, stood up then spoke. "Are you hungry?"

Pitch stared at him with a questioning look. "Excuse me?" He asked confused.

"I asked if you're hungry." Jack said, impatiently this time.

"I don't eat food anymore. I only satisfy myself with the fear of others." Pitch said bluntly.

"So you are hungry? For fear?" Jack was asking slowly, like he was talking to a three-year-old.

Pitch was confused then gave the teen a suspicious look. "Why are you suddenly asking this?"

Jack gave his mischievous smirks at the Boogeyman. "Because I want you out of those casts and be fully healed before I help you find a hobby." Pitch scoffed. "Oh, and your center." Jack added with a grin.

The Nightmare King was shocked to hear this. _Where did that came from?! _ He asked himself.

"My center?" Pitch scoffed again. "I'm not a Guardian Frost. And I don't think your _friends_ will agree with this idea of yours." He stated.

"Why not? Maybe if you find your center you can start giving nightmares again. But with a reason of course. And besides, I already told North and he said I can help you." Jack informed smugly while twirling his staff.

"Why?" Pitch groaned. He suddenly felt uncomfortable, not because of his situation but because of North agreeing to this.

"I just want to help you, I don't know what came over me though." He then placed a hand on his head, pretending to have a headache. "Did you cast a spell on me or something?" The youth asked playfully.

"I wish I could." Pitch replied straight forward. Jack just chuckled.

"Well what do you say Boogeyman? You up for it?" Jack asked excited. His bright azure eyes shining with anticipation.

His forehead creased. _He's serious about this? _Pitch thought while staring at the boy. He tried to read his face, searching for any flaw or distrust. Pitch stared at his azure eyes. All he saw was determination and excitement. Pitch was contemplating…

_Wait… No, I will not consider this. Not yet anyway…_

"No." He stated. Jack frowned. "Now get out, you had your talk. Now leave me be." Pitch said, dismissing the Winter Sprite.

Jack was about to say something but Pitch cut him off. "Get out!" He yelled.

Jack flinched for a second then walked slowly to the door, disappointed.

He stopped half way through the door. "Think about it..?" He told Pitch before disappearing.

Pitch sighed. Then he felt his eyelids droop. Unconsciousness about to hit him. He let his eyes close then he drifted off to sleep. For once after a few months, he didn't have any nightmares.

Days went by and Pitch was slowly feeling much better. He had to admit, the yetis were good doctors. North has been checking up on Pitch every once in a while, telling him his condition. Pitch never forgets to ask the Russian man the estimation of how many more weeks he's in for, he really wants to stand up and roam around in the shadows. He wasn't used to being in bright places and always being seen, especially by a certain Guardian of Fun.

Jack has been visiting Pitch ever since that first talk they had. He kept asking questions and speaking continuously, much to the Boogeyman's dismay. Sometimes Pitch finds himself asking the boy questions. This surprises him, but leaves it alone. He thinks it's the result of being alone and having no one to have a conversation with, even though it was with the one who caused his downfall. And he thinks he's losing his mind.

Jack on the other hand didn't mind at all. He understood Pitch. They were both alone for a long time, and not believed in. He just had to beat the stuffing out of him last Easter because he had gone too far. His loneliness got contaminated with jealousy and anger and it lead to him craving for not just believers, but also power over the world. But now that's it all behind them, he's willing to help him find his center because he knows that the Nightmare King has more potential than just giving nightmares and scaring children. He knows that fear also can be good. Fear can make people alert and careful. Jack understood that now. So now, he's willing to help the Boogeyman, while at same time helping the children of the world.

_I sure hope this works. _Jack silently hoped.

**Again, I am so sorry for not updating anymore. I got really busy, school and all.**

**BTW. Requests and ideas are now open! PM or leave me a review. I am currently suffering from writers block. Bear with me. XD**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**A/N Hey guys, I'm back with another chapter! Thankyou so much to those who reviewed, followed and favorited (not sure if that's a word. LOL) my story.****  
**

**And so without further ado, I give you chapter 6. Enjoy!**

**If Rise Of The Guardians belonged to me, I will not do this fic, but instead I'll be busy making a sequel.**

**3..2..1..**

Pitch has been in Santoff Claussen for two weeks. He's body is still in a critical situation, his ribs were still cracked, not showing any healing progress. This meant his few weeks in the Workshop may turn to months. On the other hand his foot was slowly getting better. But of course the Boogeyman wasn't satisfied about that, but what can he do? He had no choice but to stay put and endure the days in his personal hell.

It was the 26th of October, Pitch was propped up in his bed watching TV. North has installed it for him, saying it will keep him from messing with the elves, who were now prohibited to enter the room due to Pitch scaring them and causing them to panic and break the heart monitor machine. At first he thought it was a waste of time, but when the first two weeks of October kicked in, every channel was now playing horror movies and thriller documentaries, and if there's one thing the Boogeyman enjoys besides spreading fear and nightmares, it was watching a good horror film. Of course no horror movie is scary enough for him but it'll have to do instead of just starring at the ceiling all day. It was dark inside the infirmary the lights switched off, no bright lights whatsoever, the only thing providing light was the TV. But nonetheless, the room was a dark abyss, just how he liked it.

He suddenly senses a familiar aura. Fear.

His Nightmares were doing his job, and even though he isn't the one giving out nightmares, he can still feed off the fear his Mares are causing. Especially this time of year. It was five days until All Hallows Eve, or what the kids call it today: Halloween. It's the Holiday for fear. Everyone enjoying scaring people or getting scared. The Boogeyman rather enjoys the holiday. And now he's lounging on the bed, watching a scary movie in comfortable silence.

_Finally. Some peace and quiet. _He smiled to himself.

…

Suddenly the hospital doors flung open and a gust of chilling wind came in causing him to shiver.

"Hi Pitch!" Apparently, he spoke too soon.

Jack Frost barged in with the wind trailing behind him, a grin that showed all his teeth was spread across his face. Good thing there aren't any tooth fairies.

"Woah. It's too dark in here." Jack said as he flicked the light switch on. This made the Boogeyman hiss. The lights were too bright!

He shielded his eyes with his hands. "Kill the lights!" He yelled. He's pissed now.

The Winter Spirit yelped then quickly did what he was told. He said a low _sheesh_ then made his way to his usual seat by the bed. It was dark and the only light source was the TV. and he's glowing staff. This caused him to trip a few times. And he could have sworn he heard Pitch snort and chuckle. He finally got to the chair.

"Well at least _I_ didn't break a foot" Jack mocked with a grin.

Pitch just glared at him then cleared his throat. "What in hell's fire are you doing here?!" Aren't you supposed to be making snow and spreading your so called _fun_?!" He demanded while rubbing his eyes. He wasn't expecting _him_ to be here. It's the middle of October for crying out loud! Winter is technically here!

"Yeah well, I'm just taking a break. Thought I'd drop by and give you-" Jack was about to reach into the pocket of his hoodie when an unpleasant sound stopped him.

A girl suddenly screamed in the TV.

Jack's head snapped up and turned to the television set. "What are you watching?" He asked starring wide-eyed. He was seeing a girl being chased by a large furry beast down a dark alley way.

Pitch was still glaring at the boy when he suddenly felt his fear. He grinned a cruel grin, a plan forming on his head. The irritation he felt was long gone. "Oh, just a movie." He said casually.

"A horror movie that's for-Eww! That's so gross!" Jack gagged when he saw the scenes playing before his eyes. In the movie, the girl got caught and the beast ripped her head clean of her shoulders. Blood streaming from the headless body. Pitch just smirked and increased the volume.

"Why Frost? Not fond of such films?" The Boogeyman asked with an innocent voice. Clearly enjoying the fear that's emanating from the boy. Though his fear was mixed with disgust.

"No! Definitely not!" He covered his ears when the beast let out a piercing screech. "Could you turn it down!" He protested.

Pitch ignored him and pretended to enjoy the movie, even though it was a little too loud for him as well. But he'll do anything to get the Winter Spirit away from him.

"Pitch!" Jack yelled irritated.

The injured Nightmare King crossed his arms but instantly regretted it when he felt pain in his left side. He continued to ignore the boy.

Jack stood up and glared at the man before walking off.

Pitch sighed thinking he'd done it. But then the lights were once again turned on and the TV. shut down. Jack pulled the plug.

"Hey!" Pitch hissed while covering his eyes with his hands. Again.

"That's what you get for almost making me deaf." Jack was floating in mid-air in a crossed leg position.

"Nobody invited you here! So get lost!" He snapped. "And plug the TV back in while you're at it." Pitch added in a hiss. Then he snapped his fingers and the light bulb above them flickered and broke. Glass fragments showering the boy.

"Hey! Ouch! What the-ouch! That hurts!" Jack scooted away from the falling glass.

"That's what you get for almost making me blind." He threw back what Jack had accused him.

Jack grumbled and glared at the grey man, then went outside, he quickly came back with a light bulb. He floated up and replaced the shattered one. After that he touched down the ground, then continued his wave of glare at the Boogeyman. He came all the way here for something important and he is not about to lose.

Pitch was also sending melting cruel glares at the boy, despite the uncomfortable light, he was not planning to give in anytime soon as well.

They just stayed like that for a solid five minutes, then Jack groaned and crossed his arms, finally looking away.

"What? Are we just gonna have a starring contest? 'Cause if we are I'm leaving."

Pitch snorted. "Leave for all I care."

"Fine then. I guess I'll not give you this healing potion I got from an old friend of mine. Besides, you'd rather be cooped up here watching horror movies and staying in bed all day for who knows how long, right?" The youth said sarcastically. Glaring once again at the Boogeyman.

Pitch creased his forehead and his eyes narrowed. _Healing potion?_ He thought.

"What?"

"You heard me." Jack stated smugly.

"Healing potion?"

Jack just hummed. Grinning when he saw realization dawn on the Boogeyman's face.

"Where did you get that?" He asked confusion and interest replacing the irritation in his voice.

"I told you, some old Spirit friend of mine. And believe me, she's got a knack for making potions and magic healing stuff." The sprite casually shrugged, pretending to be bored.

"How do you know it'll work?" Pitch inquired, narrowing his eyes thinking it was a trick.

"I tested it on a kid. He was having a stomach ache from eating too much candy that he wasn't suppose to eat until Halloween, and I carefully placed a drop on the water he was taking. Minutes later, Ta-da!" Jack raised his hands. "He's all better!"

Pitch was considering it. "But he's a child. How do you know it'll work on a Spirit? And his illness was just a mild stomach ache, he had no broken bones. Pitch scoffed. "Besides, I don't want to consume anything non-tested." He retorted.

Jack just nonchalantly rolled his eyes. "I've tried it with a Spirit." He lied.

"And what was their injury might I ask?"

"It was a tooth fairy, she was caught by a dog and it ripped one of her wings off." Jack was lying of course, Tooth's fairies were very well trained.

"A fairy?" He scoffed again.

"She's a Spirit too y'know." Jack rolled his eyes then an imaginary light bulb turned on above him. "Oh, I see what's going on." He said slowly then gave Pitch a mischievous smile while pointing a cold finger at him. "You're just scared to try it. It's okay, I understand."

_Wha-How dare he!?_ Pitch snarled while sitting up, ignoring the scorching pain he felt.

"How dare you say that to me?!" Pitch snapped, his golden-sliver eclipsed eyes glowing with anger.

"Why? Isn't it true?" Jack continue to tease and mock him, his signature grin never leaving his face.

"Of course not! Me? The King of Nightmares afraid of a stupid potion?" He scoffed.

"Then why don't you give it a sip then, oh great and powerful king?" Jack said still with that teasing voice.

Pitch couldn't take it anymore, his mind was too clouded with anger and pride that he didn't have time to properly think it over. "Give it to me!" He demanded.

Jack reached into the pocket of his hoodie then merrily handed him the small bottle containing pink liquid.

Jack chuckled when the Boogeyman examined the pink stuff before opening the cork and smelling it.

_Bad idea_. Pitch told himself after he sucked in the scent. It smelled like rotten eggs and sour milk. He just about swallowed the bile that was making it's way to his throat. Jack saw the look on his face and burst out laughing. "Oh man! *snort* you should've seen *snort* your face! Hahahaha!"

Pitch growled at him.

Jack stopped laughing then collected himself and wiped a tear from the corner of his eyes. "Well?" He chuckled. "What are you waiting for?" Pitch just kept starring at the bottle, a grimace plastered on his face. Jack smiled. "Knew it. You couldn't even handle a puny little bottle of pink liquid. Shame." The Guardian faked a frown and reach out his hands for the bottle.

Pitch shook his head then pushed the boy's hands away. Wincing slightly at the freezing touch."Silence!" The Boogeyman snapped before putting said bottle near his mouth then quickly drinking every drop within seconds. Bottoms up!

Jack just watched in awe as he saw the pink liquid drain out of the bottle. _It worked!_ He praised himself.

He then heard something drop on the wooden floor. The bottle.

He looked up to see Pitch with a dizzy look on his face. He looked like he was gonna pass out.

And he did. The rising and the sinking of chest was proof he wasn't dead anyway.

Jack stared confused. "He wasn't supposed to faint..?" He asked himself.

He picked up the bottle. There were a few drops left. He put the cork back on and hid it in his hoodie. Then he tried waking the passed out Boogeyman.

"Pitch." He whispered. "Pitch?"

Pitch didn't move.

Jack tapped him on his shoulder. "Pitch?"

Still nothing. He was getting worried.

"Hey Pitch! Wake up!" Jack now placed his hand on his shoulder, shaking him.

Even with his cold touch, the Nightmare King didn't even flinch.

"Uh-oh." Jack breathed through his teeth.

Just then the hospital doors opened. A yeti came in with a clipboard. He saw Jack then grumbled something _Yettish_.

"Oh! H-hey! I was just leaving. He fell, uh… asleep! Yeah he fell asleep! Hehe." Jack reached up and rubbed the back of his neck. The yeti narrowed his eyes, aware that he was talking to Jack Frost aka. King of Mischief.

"Better not disturb him. You know how he gets." Jack threatened casually, hiding the guilt on his face.

The yeti nurse stared at Jack for one minute then at the sleeping Boogeyman. He grumbled something again then pointed a finger to Jack.

"What? I'm serious. It ain't pretty when he is forcefully woken up. Trust me." Jack said trying to scare but also convince the fury creature in front of him.

The yeti nurse narrowed his eyes, not sure about this. He examined Pitch a bit then nodded, leaving the room after glancing behind his shoulder.

Jack relaxed then sighed. _Boy that was a close call._ He thought.

He turned back to the bed with the passed out Pitch Black on it.

"I'd better go back to Olivia." He told himself, shaking his head.

_What have I done?_

**DUN-DUN-DUUUUUUUUUUUHN!**

**What happened to Pitch? Will he be alright? What did Jack Frost get himself into this time? Find out on the next chapter! But while waiting, tell me what you think by leaving a review.**

**Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**A/N Gaaaah! I'm really sorry for not updating anymore guys! Bad news though, this chapter is just short and a bit of a filler. I was out of town for 2 weeks and only had my phone. And of course the usual writer's block. I'm also working on another fic actually, RotG of course. And.. and.. Oh me and my excuses! Just feel free to throw me in the dumpster.. **

**Here's chapter 7! Again I apologize for any grammar mistakes and misspellings. Oh and there'll be an OC here, but she'll only make a short appearance so..**

**Oh and thankyou to all of those who are taking the time to read this FanFic. May the gods bless you! ;)**

***insert disclaimer here***

**3..2..1..**

"I'd better go back to Olivia." Jack took one more glance at the unconscious Boogeyman before rushing through the doors and making his way from the North Pole to Europe. He was in a hurry, he needed to find Olivia, and needed to find her quick.

_Stupid! I forgot to ask if there will be any side-effects or the dosage! Heck I didn't even ask if it was done. Stupid! _Jack was mentally kicking himself. He'd been so excited that he just took the vial from the Enchantress without permission and without knowing if it was ready yet.

Jack flew above the clouds then pushed the wind behind him even harder. It only took him ten minutes to get to England and into the heart of a forest where an old abandoned wooden cottage rests. He landed just a few feet from the stoned path leading to the door then slowly took three steps forward. He looked around and gently tapped a certain stone with his foot. Then suddenly the ground shook and in front of him a hole appeared. Taking a step forward, Jack jumped –or more like floated- down the hole. Once Jack's feet touched the ground the hole above sealed closed leaving only the glow of Jack's staff as a light source. He then continued his journey through the long hallway like path before him. It was quiet and the only sounds that were heard were the crunches that he made whenever he took a step on the dirt and dead leaves.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch.._

Five minutes of walking, Jack was getting impatient and nervous.

_Why is it suddenly so far? _Jack groaned then ran his hand through is fluffy white hair, still walking onwards. A few steps later he felt the ground under his feet change from dirt and dead leaves to soil and grass. He squinted then saw light ahead.

Jack sighed in relief. _Wooh! I thought I'd got lost or something. _Impatient, he finally ran all the way and to an opening where a lake and a big waterfall is seen. Surrounding the lake were green grass and meadows where all sorts of exotic flowers and herbs grew. Trees and bushes were everywhere. It was like Bunny's Warren but it had a more Summer feeling to it than Spring. For under the grounds of the cottage lay a secret oasis. Only few know of the place, and that few would most likely be friends of the Enchantress living there.

Jack smiled then floated up to get a bird's eye view. He spotted smoke from a distance then darted towards it. He then landed in a field where he saw what was causing the smoke.

A cauldron with boiling blue liquid in it. It smelled like a mixture of roses and stinky cheese.

Jack gagged then stepped away when a feminine voice greeted him.

"Jack?" The Guardian turned around at the sound of his name and came face to face with a girl not older than him. She was wearing a violet and brown off-shoulder dress with matching violet and gold dangly earrings and necklace. Her brown hair was in an up-do which was braided around her head and then leaving a fluffy brown mess at the back. She was pale but not as pale as Jack. She had brown eyes and reddish-brown lips. And she was also barefoot. She was holding a long wooden spoon.

Jack walked towards her with a nervous smile on his face. "Oh hey Olivia! Hehe. How're ya doing? Say, I just have a few questions about.. something."

Olivia then narrowed her eyes then crossed her arms. "This is about the potion isn't it?" She deadpanned.

The Guardian then looked down and started rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh.. y-yeah."

The Enchantress sighed then held out her hand. "Hand it to me."

Jack didn't hesitate and quickly got the small bottle from his hoodie and dropped it into her opened palm. Then suddenly Olivia's brown eyes went from narrowed to wide-open. She gasped. "Jack! Where's the rest!? Don't tell me you had him drink everything!?"

The Winter Spirit mouthed an _Oops_ then breathed through his teeth. "I kinda sorta… did." Jack said the last word quietly.

"WHAT!? "What happened to Pitch?!" Olivia grabbed Jack arms and shook it violently. She was now panicking.

"Hey ouch!" He snatched his arm from her grasp then continued.. "Well, he passed out.. I think."

"Ya think?!" She said with the most noticeable tone of sarcasm.

"He was breathing when I left..." Jack defended himself much like how a child would when accused of starting a fight. But deep down inside he's gut was wrenching with worry otherwise.

Olivia just kept gaping at Jack, trying really hard to form accurate words in her head. Then she closed her eyes and took deep breaths then spoke.

"Okay." She exhaled with an audible _foooh_. "Sorry about my panic attack back there. It's just that, potions can be really dangerous if not taken with precaution." Jack just nodded, the feeling of guilt coursing through him like how blood flowed all over the body.

Olivia pondered for a moment leaving Jack to awkwardly –and guiltily- stand there.

"That's it!" She suddenly shouted while clapping her hands causing the Winter Spirit to jump from his current state.

"What!? What did you figure out?" He inquired, relief suddenly washing over him. Olivia put the spoon inside the bubbling cauldron, then snapped her fingers causing the fire underneath to go out, then she opened her palm with the empty potion bottle in it. The bottle levitated for a second then disappeared in poof of purple smoke. This made Jack say a quiet_ Woah._

"Follow me." She said while curling her index finger at him. Jack happily obliged and followed her into the woods, wherehe saw another cottage. But this time it was made out of stone. She went inside and Jack followed suit. Jack sat on a nearby sofa with a coffee table in front. Olivia then waved her hand and a giant book of spells came floating towards her. She set it on the table then sat beside Jack.

She opened the book and out came dust and moths. She flipped from page to page before sighing. "Okay. Now, let's see.." Jack who stayed quiet leaned forward and studied the page. It had a picture of a vial with pink liquid in it and lots of words that Jack was sure wasn't English. Olivia traced her index finger through ever word while reading.

_Mellékhatások lehetnek;_

_Hányás_

_átmeneti vakságot_

_hasító fejfájás_

_csökkenő eszméletlen hébe és újra_

_és a rövid távú memória elvesztését._

She gasped at the last sentence. Jack furrowed his eye brows. "What? What?" He nudged her elbows. "Hey Oli, mind translating for me?" Jack asked completely confused. Olivia glanced at Jack with a guilty look on her face then read:

"Side effects may include; vomiting, temporary loss of sight, splitting headaches, falling unconscious every now and again, and…" She hesitated to say the last part."

Jack raised a brow. "And…?"

The Enchantress bit her lip then continued. "Short term memory loss."

**You may now kill me…**

**Sorry if it's too short, as I said before it's just a filler., And I know what you're all thinking. Yes how dare me be gone for so long then suddenly update only to leave a short chapter and a cliff-hanger. Shame on me. -_-**

**If you wanna see what Olivia looks like check out the link in my profile.**

**Anyway, on the next chapter, we'll see what had happened back at the Pole after Jack left. I can't promise to post the chapter soon though so no promises. Again, thankyou to all of those who are taking the time to read this fic. I am eternally grateful. Tell me what you think of this chapter?**

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**A/N Sorry for the really long wait! No Wi-Fi so.. Anyway I just wanna share something. I was having a pleasant dream about (the things I like) then suddenly all I remember was me running for my life. I was being chased by rabid flesh-eating Pookas! Yes Pookas! Pitch turned my dream into a nightmare! A sign meaning I'm taking too long in updating. I got pretty scared. But on the bright side. Pitch visited me! YAY! Hahaha. *cough* Anyways..**

**And now we go back to Pole. I know some of you are excited for this. LOL. This takes place right after Pitch drank the potion and so on and so forth.. Oh and I'm going to be translating what the yetis are saying here. It's kinda hard to understand a one-sided conversation so.. Oh and I have female yetis here okay?**

**Yettish are **_underlined and italicized._

**So here's your chapter 8! Enjoy**

**Again thankyou to all those wonderful people who read and reviewed my story. ^_^**

**3..2..1..**

The sound of a roaring chainsaw was heard from the 1st floor of the Workshop. North was working on an ice sculpture, minding his own business when suddenly a yeti came barging in his office. Good thing there weren't any flying toys.

The yeti said -or more like- yelled something in _yetish. _He was speaking so fast that even North didn't understand.

"What? Scott slow down."

The yeti or 'Scott' repeated what he said but slower this time.

"_Our patient is unresponsive. The nurses thought he was just sleeping but we tried waking him. He's not responding to anything."_

Suddenly North's baby blue eyes widened and he immediately rushed to the infirmary after getting his sword. He pushed the double doors of the hospital wing and found dozens of yetis and elves circling a certain bed. He strode to the center, while making sure not to step on any elves. He made it to the center of the yeti circle and saw three nurse yetis fussing about the unconscious body on the bed.

The unconscious body was Pitch Black.

One nurse yeti was taking his blood pressure, the other looked like she was searching hard for his heartbeat, and the last yeti nurse was talking to Phil.

"Phil!" North bellowed catching the attention of the head yeti.

"What has happened to Pitch?!"

Phil furrowed his eye brows and frowned. _"I don't know the whole story boss. I was just told by a nurse that they tried waking him but nothing was happening. They can't find a pulse or a heart-beat.."_

North was taken aback, he was really confused and worried at the same time. _What happened to Pitch?_ He asked himself.

He collected himself."When was last time someone check up on him?"

"_A few hours ago I think. Let's ask the nurse." _ Then Phil yelled for the nurse he was talking to a while ago, while North told all the other yetis to go back to what they were doing. The elves were more like thrown out.

Phil then approached North with a white yeti beside him.

"_Here is Sylvia boss, she was the last one who entered the room." _ Phil informed.

"Ah! Sylvia. Good to see you." North then put a hand on her shoulder. "We need to ask you, when you last visit Pitch, was he already unconscious?" The Russian then crossed his arms.

"_Uhm.. Yes sir. I-I was on my way to give him some more pain killers b-but he was sleeping… At least that's what J-Jack Frost told me." _Sylvia's said, stuttering.

"Ah, I see. So did you see anyth-" Then North and Phil exchanged looks, both with wide eyes.

"Jack Frost?!"

"_JACK FROST!?"_

North and Phil both yelled. This caused the yeti nurse to back away a few steps.

"_Y-y-yes.."_ Sylvia now desperately wished she was invisible.

"Okay, okay." North rubbed his temples while Phil was profusely cursing in yettish.

"Sylvia, what time did you last saw Jack?" North said in a calm but worried tone.

"_Well I went to check on our patient about sunrise. I-I went here and saw Jack Frost s-standing by the bed. Then I looked at him and asked why was he in here.. T-then he started explaining and told me he was asleep.. I-I didn't want to wake the patient because Jack Frost told me he'll get angry. So I just shrugged it off a-and went back t-to the nurse's lounge." _ Sylvia was out of breath, she spoke so quickly, but enough for North to understand.

North nodded then thanked the yeti nurse and dismissed her.

"Phil signal the Guardians." North said while walking towards Pitch.

Pitch's POV.

_I can't see anything, it's so dark. Although the darkness is somehow comforting, I feel relaxed in a way. Strange._

I tried scratching my eyes but I can't feel anything either. I can't feel my body. It's like I'm just a head floating in mid air. No nerves and limbs whatsoever.

_What is happening? Where am I?_

I don't remember anything. I tried remembering anything, but came up with nothing. If I'm able to see maybe that will jog my memory. I sighed. I have to think..

"…he is breathing. That's a good sign.."

_Huh? What was that?_

"..No! Don't give him anything yet.."

I heard it again. _Was someone talking?_ That voice sounded familiar. I listened this time.

"..You go on Phil, I wait here until he wakes up.."

I am sure I am familiar with that voice. But who's is it? And who in blazes is Phil? I listened again but all I can here was an annoying beeping sound and... jingle bells?

_Jingle bells_

_Jingle bells? Jingle bells. JINGLE BELLS?! I remember now! I'm at North's Workshop. North's... North! He was the one talking. I must be at the Pole. What the heck am I doing here!? I have to know what's going on. When I get the feeling back in my body I will personally shove that fat man in his own sack!_

I tried moving my hands again but to no avail. Then I tried opening my eyes and saw the littlest spec of light. At least I can move my eyes again. I slowly popped one eye open, the sudden brightness was blinding but enough to let me see my surroundings. I was in some kind of room, a white room. I hated it. I then looked down at my body and saw that I was not in my dark robes. I scowled. _What in the world am I wearing!?_ Then I saw both my arms and hands, grey toned as usual. _But why can't I move them?_ I tried wiggling my fingers. Still nothing. Giving up I continued to scan the rest of my body. Apparently the clothes I had on were until my ankles. Then I saw my feet. The left one was in a cast.

_Oh for darkness sake. I completely forgot the rescue mission of theirs. How pathetic. _I grimaced as I remembered little details of how I came to this situation.

_Nightmares, laughing, TV, Jack Frost, potion… Jack Frost? Potion? _That's when I heard a growl escape my throat.

_Of course. That insipid Frost boy made me drink some kind of potion!_

"Pitch?" I heard someone say my name. North.

I tried turning my head, I still can't feel anything therefore I cannot move my neck. Sighing I just cleared my throat and spoke.

"North." My voice was raspy and hoarse, probably the effects of my dry throat.

The Russian did a relieved sighed. "Pitch! Glad to see you awake at last." _Glad to see me? That's new. And how long was I out?_

"Yes well, do you mind telling me why can't I feel or move my body?!" I raised my voice, hearing it go back to normal.

He didn't answer.

"North!" I can't very well see him, might as well use my voice. Plus, I enjoy yelling at him.

"We gave you some anesthesia and morphine. Effects will wear off eventually. You will be able to feel nerves in couple of minutes." He stated.

I didn't answer anymore, I just glared at my feet. I was absorbing the things he said. Then suddenly I felt a searing pain in my back. The pain was so intense, I shut my eyes and breathed heavy. The pain was worse than Sanderson swinging me around with his whips. I grunted.

North seemed to notice but he didn't ask. Instead he asked something that caught me off guard for a moment. "Pitch.. What happened to you?"

_Should I tell him? I might as well. Maybe he can punish that stupid excuse of a Guardian._

"You're beloved _Jack Frost_ happened." I hissed his name. Making it sound like the most hated name on earth.

North released a heavy sigh. "Okay. What did he do?" _To me? Shall I list them one by one?_

"He gave me this infernal potion, he said it's a healing potion." I said trying to make my tone angry but I only sounded embarrassed._ Stupid._

"Potion?" He asked confused. _No, he gave me eggnog you elf head! I said potion didn't I?_

"Yes. Potion." I'm starting to lose my patience.

He seemed to be pondering because he didn't answer for a good 5 minutes. I wanted silence now anyway so I just let him be.

Then I heard a door violently open and heard someone talking in gibberish. A yeti I suppose.

"Ah good! Pitch you stay here for a while." _Wait what!?_

Ignoring the pain in my back I yelled. "Wait! North! I demand you tell me what's going on!" I had enough of their charades.

North went to the foot of the bed so I was able to see him. _Still fat and plump. Nothing's changed._

"The other Guardians have arrived." _Finally. I can throw my fit at that stupid boy._ "But Jack is not here yet." _Way to ruin a party Santa Clause! _

I glared at him. "North you better tell your furry beasts to find that boy or-…"

….

….

Everything was suddenly dark_._ _What's happening?_

Then suddenly I saw light and 2 figures in front of me. One was red and the other brown. My vision started to clear up and I realized these two figures were staring back at me.

"Pitch?" The red man said. _Wait.. North?_

I attempted to move my hands and turn my neck but I can't. _What the..?_

"North? Where am I!? What did you do to me?!" What the heck is going on?!

North continued to stare at me with wide eyes, then I could've sworn he looked like he just realized something. He sighed and turned to what I guess was a yeti. "David, go tell others to come here. And form search party to find Jack Frost."

He turned to me. "Pitch you are going to be alright." _What is he talking about?!_ What is happening!?_ Enough of this! I am not suppose to be here, I should be out spreading fear!_

I was about to yell at him when a wave of nausea hit me. The last thing I heard was my name being yelled. Then I slipped into unconsciousness.

** WOW! You guys sang "Jingle Bells" with Pitch! Hahahaha!**

**Leave me your thoughts guys!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**A/N Okay, some of you are complaining why Pitch is having a hell of a hard time, like do I hate him or something. I can assure you folks I don't hate him, in fact I love everything about him. His attitude and personality, and don't get me started on his looks! Hehehe. This is just a phase, it'll pass. Okay I said too much.**

**We go back to third person's POV alright? Oh and my OC will make another appearance. And to those who are wondering, Olivia is a Spirit of black magic and witch craft, in short, she's a witch. But a good witch, and she prefers to be called an Enchantress. How does Jack know her? You'll find out in the later chapters. **** Now here is chapter 9! ENJOY!**

**Please bear with my grammar mistakes.**

**Thanks to all those who followed my story and added it to their favorites BTW. :)**

**3..2..1..**

A cold breeze, flurry white things falling, an audible howl of the wind. All these add up to one thing: Snow day. In a town in Europe a small snow storm is occurring, meaning Jack Frost is close by. And he is. After spreading some snow in the nearby town, Jack was now sitting on a tree branch in the woods waiting. Waiting for what you ask? He's waiting for his solution to an enormous problem, waiting for a bright side for his dark side of luck and waiting for the antidote for a certain potion. The Winter child was in deep thought. He still didn't believe he poisoned the Boogeyman. After Olivia told him the side-effects of the potion, Jack went in a state of shock. Olivia had to smack him at back of his head for him to snap out of it. It was painful but he deserved it.

"_Hey ouch! Why'd ya do that for?" Jack groaned while rubbing his nape._

"_I kept calling you! You were staring into space! Plus it serves you right." The Enchantress stated. The two Spirits were still on the couch going through Olivia's huge book of spells. Olivia was searching hard for the antidote of the potion she made, while Jack was just leaning in the couch, pondering 'things'._

_Suddenly Olivia sighed. "Okay, I think I've found it."_

_With that Jack bounced of his seat and peeked from behind her._

_Then she started reading words that was foreign to the Guardian of Fun._

_Keverék:_

_lényege hajnalka,_

_a víz egy hegyi forrásból,_

_arab homok,_

_és a méreg egy anakonda_

_Jack released an exasperated sigh. "English please!?"_

_Olivia rolled her eyes. "It says, the antidote for the potion is conjured with the essence of a morning glory, water from a mountain spring, Arabic sand, and the venom of an anaconda. And of course my magic." she informed._

_Jack was freaked out, he didn't realize potions were that complicated to make. "Okay, do you have all of those things?" Jack asked hopeful._

"_I'm not quite sure. I'll go check. But I think I can handle this." The Enchantress stood up and stretched. "Jack you might wanna go back to the surface first and cool off. It's going to be really hot in here, I'll be bringing the cauldron inside." She said while she waved her hands, summoning bottles and jars with unusual contents. It floated to her then she set in on the table._

_She noticed Jack was still standing and staring at the ground. She sighed then inhaled.. "JACK!"_

And so Jack was still waiting, it had been hours since he left the stone cottage. Well at least he had some time to think about things.

To start off.. What came over him to let Pitch drink the whole bottle?! He was carried away in having too much fun teasing Pitch that he hadn't thought about what the effects of the potion would do to him. He was really feeling guilty now. And to think the man had suffered enough. He'd been reckless since he saw Pitch dangling from that ceiling, he had thought of nothing but pranks and jokes. He didn't think about the physical damage he would cause. He should really apologize and..

Then suddenly Jack scowled.

In his 300 years it never slipped into his mind that he would feel sorry for the Boogeyman especially for what he did to them a few months ago. He shouldn't be feeling guilty for him, he deserves it. He broke his staff for crying out loud! He should be punished harder than that!

Jack tightened his grip on his staff, then it started to glow dark blue.

He killed Sandy! He harmed Baby Tooth! And most of all he threatened the children of Burgess. He threatened to harm Jamie! His first believer. If Jack hadn't come to Jamie first he wouldn't even have a believer, and he would be too late to save the Guardians. Pitch really should pay..

Jack didn't realized what he was doing, he had frosted the tree he was sitting on. His temper got the best of him. Jack composed himself. Breathing heavily, he tried to calm himself. Shutting his eyes, Jack just pushed the negatives and thought of the positive things in his situation instead. For one thing, Pitch did have a reason to go berserk, he just wanted to be believed in, like Jack. In fact they had a lot of things in common if you think about it. They were both hated for what they do, they were both ignored for how many years, Pitch even more so. And all they wanted was to be loved and to be wanted by somebody. So even though he thinks Pitch deserves it, Jack wasn't really one to hold grudges and seek revenge, he may be a mischievous and rebellious Winter spirit but he isn't that cold hearted to actually harm someone. And even though Pitch did horrible things to him and the Guardians, he was ready to accept and forgive him.

Shaking his head Jack said aloud "It's official, I've gone crazy. Make up your mind Jack Frost!" He face-palmed. "Great now I'm talking to myself."

Sighing he leaned back and started weighing the options. Maybe they can even start a friendly relationship. Besides, North somehow mysteriously forgave him already –which Jack really found weird and unusual- so why not do the same? And besides, what goes better with cold than dark? Right? Jack chuckled. Also, maybe when all of this is behind them, Jack can finally help Pitch find his center. The Boogeyman will be able to cause fear but with a good reason, and maybe the Guardian of Fun can help. And finally, everything will turn out right.

With a sigh and a smile he jumped off the branch and stayed floating in mid-air. "Okay. Let's get this show on the road." He was about to dive down and go back to the secret passage to Olivia's when he saw the Northern Lights.

"Uh-oh.." Jack breathed through his snow-white teeth. "Now what!?"

He was panicking and was thinking if he should ignore the lights first and go to Olivia or, tell Olivia he'll just come back for the antidote later. Wiping his face, Jack made the decision to go to Olivia and wait for the antidote. If he went to the Pole, who knows if the other Guardians find out about Pitch. He's not going to risk being grounded and get trapped in the basement! He isn't risking anything. He'll face the wrath of North once he gets the antidote.

"Aww crap I hope Bunny won't go and look for me." Jack said to himself. Suddenly feeling someone watching him, he headed towards the heart of the woods and to the wooden cabin and once again opening up the secret passage. He knew he was just being paranoid but It's better to be safe than sorry, especially if a Pooka warrior was hunting you down.

_Oli hurry up!_

* * *

**I know, it's short, but I'll make it up to you guys. I promise.**

**Oh and if you guys feel like it, maybe you can check out my new story, it's a BunnyxOC SongFic. Head's up to those Bunny lovers out there! **** It's just an experiment so I'm sorry if it's crap. XD**

**Anyway R&R guys! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**A/N You guys asked for more sick Boogeyman madness? Then here you go!**

**Fair warning: A bit of drama here. Touchy-feely scenes anyone?**

**I won't be translating the yetis this time folks.**

**Chapter 10! Coming right up!**

**3..2..1..**

"So lemme get this straight…" Bunny inquired. "One of yer nurse yetis saw Frostbite in Pitch's room?"

"Yes. That is what she said." North confirmed.

It has been 15 minutes since the Guardians arrived at the Pole. At first Tooth and Sandy were dumbstruck to find out that their sworn arch-enemy, whose existence threatened them for how many years, the one who almost permanently put them on vacation, was in Santa's Workshop in the infirmary only a room away! Of course they knew they'd deal with him eventually but they didn't expect it to be sooner. Bunny, wasn't all that surprised, considering he was the one who carried him all the way here in the first place. And now the 3 other Guardians were in North's study awaiting the arrival of a certain Winter Spirit. But, little do they know about what was really happening with the Boogeyman.

"So where's the Bloke now?" Bunny asked impatiently.

"That we do not know. But I believe he left at sunrise a while ago." North assured the Pooka.

Bunny just narrowed his eyes before nodding and leaning back on the sofa he was sitting on. He wanted to go and search for the Jack himself but he knew how irresponsible and careless the boy was so he just shrugged it off. Tooth who was next to him was surprisingly silent, she wasn't even giving orders. Sandy was just listening to the two Holiday Spirits converse.

"So uh… North. Where is Pitch now?" Tooth suddenly asked

"He is in infirmary.." She nodded. North continued.. "Tied up and gagged."

Bunny's head snapped up and he stared at North with confusion in his emerald eyes. Tooth and Sandy were not that surprised.

"What mate? Why would ya need ta tie 'im up? Last time I checked he was unconscious and runnin' low on energy." Bunny asked in disbelief. This made Sandy and Tooth stare at him in horror. North just sighed and smiled a nervous smile.

"Okay okay. You see,_ things _have been happening since we brought Pitch here.." North pulled the sleeves of his shirt up and crossed his arms.

"After Bunny left, yetis took care of his injuries. Although he did protest, he eventually gave in and let us nurse him. After the medical procedures, I went back to my office to take rest. Then Jack comes in and suddenly volunteering to help Pitch find his center! Is unbelievable! But great no?" North asked the 3 gaping Guardians with glee. His baby blue eyes shone with excitement.

"Whoa whoa hold up mate, Snowflake _volunteered?"_ Bunny asked once again with disbelief. His ears were folded to the back of his head. "And you're comfortable with this?"

"Yes Bunny, I think it is great of him to help Pitch! He told me he was going to try and change Pitch for the better. It is wonderful yes?" Excitement surged through North while recalling the talk he had with Jack.

"North don't you find this a bit suspicious? I mean why would Jack suddenly_ want to volunteer_ to help Pitch? Unless.. Pitch brainwashed him!?" Tooth gasped. She was worried and a bit annoyed. She wasn't expecting Jack to just raise his hand and help the enemy and North to just go with it. Preposterous!

"I know Toothy, I have thought of it too. I suspect Pitch has something to do with it but why would he want to find _his_ center all of a sudden? He would not just give up and join us just like that. Dah! And even if he is brainwashing Jack, if he does find his center, he can easily be reasoned with.. Or we can just beat him up again." The Russian man joked. Then he laughed his booming laugh.

Bunny scoffed and rolled his eyes but said nothing. Tooth was about to protest when a yeti came barging in. What's with yetis and barging into stuff?

It spoke yettish. Then North stood up.

"What?" He grimaced.

The yeti just shrugged It's shoulders than went out the door.

"What is it North?" Bunny and Tooth said in unison. Sandy formed a question mark on his head.

"It's Pitch. Again."

"What do ya mean 'Again.'?" Bunny furrowed his eyebrows and stood up as well. Tooth and Sandy followed suit.

Deciding to just sum it all up, North continued his story but a little bit faster this time. "Okay you see, after Jack went to ask permission and volunteer, he has been visiting Pitch in his room. Nothing was going wrong until a while ago." He crossed his tattooed arms. "Isn't it I told you that a yeti nurse saw Jack in Pitch's room? Well Phil and I think Jack has something to do with this." North face has serious written all over it.

Sandy raised an eyebrow and Tooth tilted her head, her face contorted with utter confusion.

"What do ya mean North? Come on an' spit it out already!" Bunny demanded impatiently.

North just sighed and gestured for them to follow him.

Bunny, Tooth and Sandy looked at each other before following North. They followed him to the hospital wing. North opened the twin doors to reveal Phil and all the nurse yetis huddled around a bed where the source of vicious coughs and retching was heard. North strode toward the bed immediately and found a doubled over Boogeyman retching up some black substance into a metal bucket which was held by a yeti nurse. Another yeti was patting his back.

His blue eyes widened. "Pitch? Are you alright?" North asked with worry in his voice.

He didn't get an answer, just more coughing and puking. The 3 Guardians were behind North and Tooth gasped at the sight. Bunny and Sandy were silent and their foreheads creased. North went and sat next to Pitch replacing the yeti that was patting his back moments ago.

Finally the retching managed to stop, leaving only coughs in it's place. "Phil get him glass of water." North ordered and the leader of the yetis quickly ran off.

"Pitch? How are you feeling?" North once again asked.

The Boogeyman wiped his mouth with the sleeve of his hospital gown then cleared his throat. He was looking down at the floor. His eyes were closed.

"How pathetic, eh North?" He said with sarcasm, but North also picked up a tone of defeat..?

North didn't answer instead he just stared at Pitch. Worry and concern filled his heart. Phil finally arrived carrying a pitcher of water and a glass and handed it to North. North nodded in appreciation and poured water and handing it to Pitch.

"Here Pitch. Drink." North reached out and placed his hand with the glass in front of him. Pitch sighed and opened his eyes intent on grabbing the glass, but instead it missed his hand and shattered to the ground. Then a gasp was heard from the Boogeyman. He then started rubbing his eyes furiously over and over again. The Guardians and the yetis present were confused. North held Pitch shoulder then shook him slowly.

"Pitch? What is the matter?" But Pitch only looked away, disabling the Guardians from seeing his face.

"No. No. NO! This can't be!?" Pitch suddenly growled, then continued rubbing his eyes. "NORTH! YOU BETTER FIND THAT ACCURSED FROST BOY AND EXPLAIN HIMSELF!" He shouted. Anger and destruction filling his stone black heart.

They all cringed at the venom of The Nightmare King's voice. Bunny had enough of the charades and went in front of Pitch. With a snarl, Bunny gripped his chin and titled it upwards. Pitch quickly slapped his paw away but Bunny's grip was strong and Pitch didn't have enough strength to pull away and due to his damaged spinal cord, he didn't have much of a choice. The Pooka warrior then gasped and let his face go. He looked like he just saw a ghost –no pun intended-. Pitch turned away again.

"Bunny? What's wrong?" Tooth asked hysterical then she fluttered next to him. She didn't dare look at the man in front of her.

"H-He's blind.." Bunny managed to spit out. Pitch then turned to North

Then all of them gasped in horror.

"Yes. My sense of vision is now gone. You happy now Guardians?!" He hissed.

Pitch's usually gold and silver eclipsed eyes were now a pool of white. There was the smallest hint of gold but otherwise white. He continued to curse under his breath. What was happening to him!?

The Guardians and some yetis were all in a state of shock. Nobody found the ability to speak.

The specter then scoffed. "Go ahead. Go ahead and laugh." He chuckled darkly but then he groaned and suddenly coughed when he felt bile ran up his throat, and once again he threw up the contents of his stomach, which was weird because he hasn't eaten anything for about a millennia and never did he vomit in his whole immortal life. Thankfully the retching stopped.

Tooth's face was indescribable. She was now having mixed feeling about Pitch, Bunny as well. Then Sandy went and floated in front Pitch, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Pitch cringed. "DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Pitch was now both physically and emotionally wrecked. He was just hiding his grief with his mask of anger. Although he couldn't hide it from The Sandman.

North released the breath he didn't realize he was holding then spoke. "Pitch, let us help you. You do not have to cope with this alone. We can help."

The Boogeyman scoffed. "You? Help me?" He scoffed again. "Not likely. From what I suspect you probably all wish that this was my state a few months ago when I decided to attack you lot." Pitch spat out.

Bunny managed to find his voice again. "Yeah maybe." He teased. But deep down inside, he was feeling a bit sorry for the guy now. I mean after being beat up by his own Nightmares for so long and now this? That's a living hell.

Pitch then glared at the 4 Guardians. "Huh. So why bother helping me now when I am as vulnerable as a new born child? Why not just end me now?" He couldn't take the shame and hurt he felt anymore. But he can't break down in front of the Guardians. Not now. Not ever

Silence..

"Because we don't want to Pitch." All eyes were now on Tooth sans Pitch. "Like what North said, you deserve another chance. Everyone does." She sighed. "And as much as I hate you right now, and think that you deserve this, I'm willing to help you." She stayed where she was, beside Bunny in front of said Boogeyman. Her expression was now soft.

"Yeah and as much as I want to kick yer sorry arse for ruinin' Easter," Bunny sighed then crossed his arms and looked at North. "I won't." He rolled his eyes but smirked when he saw North give him a small smile.

Pitch was silent. He was taken aback. He didn't know if he really heard the Guardians say all that or if he had finally gone to Crazy Town. He was deciding on the second one. He scowled then closed his eyes. He was about to protest again when a wave of pain hit and wracked his whole body. He grunted and groaned loudly in agony.

"Pitch!" North yelled.

Pitch fell backwards causing him to lie horizontally on the bed. His body shaking vigorously.

Everything was happening so fast. North then composed himself then yelled. "Phil tie him up!"

Bunny got out of the way as Phil and a couple of other yetis then fixed Pitch's body vertically then buckled his hands and feet.

"North! What's happening to him!?" Tooth shouted now obviously worried and scared.

North ignored her and then got a syringe. Bunny, Sandy and Tooth gaped at what Santa Clause was about to do. Tooth covered her eyes. North was about to pierce the Boogeyman when a thought struck him. Stopping half way, North put the injection down then gestured to Sandy.

"Uh.. Sandy. Do you mind…?" Then he pointed to Pitch.

Sandy's eye widened and his eyebrows shot up. He quickly obliged and formed a ball of dreamsand and swiftly threw it and hit Pitch square in the face. Pitch shaking and groaning abruptly stopped, and he was fast asleep, although he wasn't dreaming of anything. Nothing was being formed on top of his head. Well at least he wasn't having a nightmare.

North and the yetis sighed in relief. "He is stabilized.. for now."

"North!" Tooth yelled but was instantly silenced by Sandy with a harsh _SHHHHHH!_

Tooth covered her mouth then mouthed a sorry. She then gave North a questioning look, and Sandy floated in front of North and formed a question mark and an exclamation point saying _WHAT IS HAPPENING NORTH_!?

"Come on, let's go back to yer study and explain to us what the bloody hell just happened!" Bunny quietly yelled. North nodded then gestured to all of them out of the infirmary, leaving only Phil and the yeti nurses with the sleeping dark Spirit.

They all went into the study and took a seat. North cleared his throat then began explaining all the mayhem and havoc they just witnessed moments ago.

…

Meanwhile in an underground oasis in the middle of a forest, there sat a bored Guardian of Fun. He was currently outside the stoned cottage still waiting for the antidote.

_How much longer!?_ Jack groaned and ran his fingers through his snow-white hair. After seeing the Guardian's Signal, he decided to wait for Olivia under here. He felt safer. It's been 30 minutes since he knocked on her door, for what seemed like the umpteenth time, and asked eagerly if it was done yet. Apparently he still has to wait 15 minutes more. To other people (and spirits), 15 minutes was just a short period of time, but for our mischievous hellion it's a whole decade. With a sigh, Jack stood up from the stomp he was sitting on and flew up for a bird's eye view. He scanned the whole magical oasis for something fun and interesting to do. But all he saw were trees, grass, flowers, a water fall, shrubs, bushes, trees, grass, flowers and rocks. Oh, did I mention trees, rocks and flowers? He grimaced. It really did look like Bunny's Warren. Minus the running eggs, the big stone sentinels, and the Spring time feeling. It was a lot hotter here and more humid. Sighing Jack floated down and made a snow bank to lie in.

_OLIVIA! HURRY UP!_ Jack turned over face down unto the snow and groaned loudly. He would do anything for a snowball fight right now.

Then, as if on cue, someone cleared their throat. "Jack?"

Jack practically jumped at the voice, startled. But quickly recovered when he saw a familiar face.

With a grin, he spoke. "Oli! Please tell me you're done!" Jack pleaded.

The Enchantress smiled then showed Jack her hand. She opened her palm but it was empty, until she twisted her wrist then purple smoke emitted from her fingers. Then with an audible _poof!_, a small bottle containing gold liquid was suddenly levitating on her palm. She chuckled when she saw Jack's face in awe.

"Okay that always amazes me." Jack confessed with a chuckle. "So is this the answer to my problem?" He asked.

"Hopefully.. yes." She hesitated. Then Jack gave her a disappointed look. "Hey cut me some slack! I made sure and doubled checked it! Not even you can contaminate it anymore." She let the bottle drop and handed it to Jack. Then she crossed her arms and pouted, pretending to be upset.

The Winter Spirit just shook his head and snickered. "Okay, okay I was just kidding!" He poked Olivia on the shoulder.

"Oh I know." She laughed. Then her face got serious. "Jack make sure he takes every single drop. Normally you only give him 2 spoon fulls but you made him finish the first potion so it should do the trick." She assured.

Jack sighed again, but this time in relief. "Okay. Thanks Oli! I owe you big time!" He hugged her and she returned the favor. "I'll get it right this time." He said sure of himself.

"Good. Now off you go! You've been here too long. My orchids and snap dragons are already reacting from the cold temperature." She dismissed and pushed Jack towards the woods that led to the exit.

Chuckling and rolling his eyes, Jack bounced on the balls of his feet before floating. He waved once more to Olivia before shooting to the air much like a bullet and heading towards the surface.

He flew to the North Pole in top speed. Remembering there was a Guardian Meeting. Uh-oh he is so dead. His slowed down a bit when he felt the nervousness surge though him once again. But that didn't matter right now, he was determined to fix the damage he had caused to Pitch. His determination was stronger than his fear. He didn't care if North would make him clean the ceilings of the Workshop so long as Pitch is back to the way he was.

Jack Frost finally arrived at Santoff Claussen. He touched down in the globe room then glided through the Workshop until he made it to the door of the infirmary. He was about reach for the handle when a voice with an Australian accent yelled a nickname of his.

"FROSTBITE!"Bunny growled from behind Jack.

_I'm doomed._

* * *

**So sorry if Pitch was a little OOC here. I wanted to try my hand at drama and hurt and stuff. Please be the one to judge my work by leaving a review.**

**And I know I promised more of "Sick Boogeyman" humor, but my brain kept nagging on making this one instead! But don't lose hope! Ya think Pitch would easily agree on drinking a substance unknown to him? In your nightmares! Hahaha! And Let's see how Jack ends up in the next chapter. So until then, R&R!**

**Thankyou in advanced! **


End file.
